


Pasado y Presente

by Maoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Past Lives, Vampires, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoshi/pseuds/Maoshi
Summary: Una joven tiene constantes visiones y sueños ambientados en el siglo XVIII, en estos aparecen todas las personas que conoce y que viven en su pueblo incluyendo a su amigo que es un vampiro maldito, para ayudar a su amigo ella empezará a investigar la causa de la maldición, se ayudará de los sueños y visiones que tiene y recibirá asistencia de otro vampiro pero ¿Con qué propósito?





	Pasado y Presente

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez publicando algunas de mi ideas locas, espero consejos y toda ayuda que puedan ofrecer

...El sonido de los caballos y el carruaje me distraía de mi aburrimiento, estaba viajando con mi hermano y su esposa a un pueblo cuyo nombre no recuerdo, estaba viendo por la ventana del carruaje aunque la oscura noche no permitía dejar ver casi nada cuando vi una silueta como de un hombre, estaba volando y cuando me miro...

-Andy, ¡despierta! ya estamos llegando- me desperté de golpe, me había quedado dormida recostada de la ventana y lo primero que vi fue el mismo camino que en mi sueño solo que más moderno y todavía era de día.  
-Andy- volvió a llamarme mi hermano-Ya desperté- le dije-¿Qué sucede?-No pude evitar preguntar aunque en vez de verlo a él seguía viendo el camino y no podría evitar comprarlo con mi sueño, era como si siguiera ahí aunque ya estaba despierta.  
-No pasa nada, solo que ya estamos llegando y no quiero que estés dormida cuando lleguemos, recuerda que tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa- 

Sin más seguimos el camino, pude ver como el pueblo empezaba a distinguirse y una sensación de nerviosismo se apodero de mi pues tenía años sin venir, ¿Qué tanto había cambiado todo? ¿Quienes seguirían viviendo aquí? pero de todos los que siguen aquí lo que realmente me preguntaba era si ¿Ethan y Cristian seguirían aquí? sobre todo ¿Cómo habrán cambiado? ¿Seguirían siendo esos seres especiales pero amables que recordaba?


End file.
